


true love's kiss

by marie33



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marie33/pseuds/marie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She kept reminding herself that the kiss with Chat was only to break the spell that Dark Cupid's arrow had cast upon him, so why was her head still buzzing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	true love's kiss

Valentine's Day had come to an end, but Marinette Cheng's mind was restless. She kept reminding herself that the kiss with Chat was only to break the spell that Dark Cupid's arrow had cast upon him, so why was her head still buzzing?

Marinette was too jittery the following day. Alya kept giving her strange looks, and Chloe scoffed in her direction more than usual. Her finger tapped relentlessly against her desk, and while she knew that Alya was definitely peeved by that, she could not stop thinking about the events of the previous day. It was only a kiss. Just to break the akuma's curse. That was all it was - nothing more. A sigh escaped her, and she glanced over at her best friend, who was staring directly at her, cheeks red in frustration.  
"What is up with you today, girl?"

  
The final bell rung. School was over for the day. No assigned homework - a miracle. She needed to meet up with Chat, anyway. She needed to apologize. It was his turn to scour the city that night - she'd just drop by and tell him the kiss didn't have meaning, it wasn't a /real/ kiss, it was simply to break the spell... At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

Chat Noir sat on the edge of a rooftop, his legs dangling off the edge. Resting for a while was perfectly fine. Plus, the view was absolutely stunning. Speaking of stunning, his ears twitched, and he looked behind him to find Ladybug daintily landing on the roof behind him. What a pleasant surprise. He rose to his feet, brushed himself off, and grinned at her. She shot a small smile back. He strolled up to her, and placed his hands on his hips. "And what are you doing here this evening, my lady?"

  
Ladybug clasped her hands together, like she was nervous about something. He was good at reading body language - she seemed tense. Something was wrong, and he noticed it. He cocked his head to the side, waiting patiently for her to speak.

  
"Look, Chat... A-About yesterday - I'm sorry about the kiss, it was just to break the spell, I didn't want you wrecking anything else and I don't know how you might react so I was hoping you'd forgive me for being so reckless?" Her words slurred together, and she said them awfully fast, but Chat knew what she said. His brows furrowed underneath the mask, and he let his hands fall to his sides. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about, LB. A kiss? I mean, I know I sort of blacked out yesterday, but I know I'd remember a kiss. Especially from you." He smiled flirtaciously, leaning in a little closer to Ladybug. She seemed unfazed by his words - almost relieved. But she kept talking.  
"Yesterday, you were under the akuma's influence. I had to kiss you to break the spell from Dark Cupid's arrow." She rubbed her arm.

  
Chat was dumbfounded. "So... you kissed me? To save me from Cupid?" Ladybug nodded slightly, and Chat's eyes widened. At that moment, he was glad his mask covered up most of his face, because he was definitely blushing right now. "Really? Uh, I mean, you didn't have to apologize. It's completely fine." A sigh escaped LB. "Thank goodness. I'm glad you took it well."

  
Chat may have looked calm and collected to Ladybug, but inside he was literally screaming. She had kissed him! And he wasn't even aware that she had! He was so mad, yet so elated at the same time that he was getting confused. He simply gave Ladybug a genuine smile, and saluted to her. "I'm totally cool with that. Go ahead and let me know the next time you smooch me - I don't wanna miss all the details if I black out right before! ...I'll see you around, Bugaboo?"  
She nodded. "See you later, minou."

  
Chat promised himself that he would be aware of the next time she kissed him - and he'd kiss her right back.

**Author's Note:**

> then they get married and have 3 children the end
> 
> This was written for chatspyjamas!
> 
> Up next: Hopefully a sequel to Your Luck Has Run Out!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! <333
> 
> read it on tumblr here: http://mirai-kuriyamaaa.tumblr.com/post/142554321682/true-loves-kiss


End file.
